The invention concerns a pet carrier in the form of an efficient and convenient stroller.
Many owners of small pets, especially mini-breed dogs, find difficulty traveling with their pets. Small pets are not able to walk long distances, are bothered by hot and cold weather, are harassed by larger dogs and mischievous children and often are not seen by people who may unintentionally step on them.
Owners resort to carrying their pets to protect them. Carrying even small pets for any length of time becomes tiresome and puts both the owner and pet under stress. A sensible solution to these problems is to transport the pet in a safe and comfortable carrier which is designed for the maximum convenience of the owner.
Senior pet owners often are reluctant to walk with their small pets for fear of falling or having their pets molested by other unleashed dogs or by unruly children. The kennel stroller of the invention affords these senior pet owners security and motivation to take their pets traveling or strolling. Pets who may be elderly, deaf, blind or unable to walk can enjoy the safety and comfort of an excursion with their owner when in the kennel stroller.
The present invention is a kennel stroller for small pets, making travel convenient for both pets and their owners. The kennel stroller is designed to carry small pets, preferably about 15 pounds and under, in either an open travel bed or a closed kennel, attached to and held safely within the frame of a stroller. The stroller and kennel combination enables pet owners to transport their pets on short daily excursions or on long distance travels, on domestic or overseas carriers. The kennel, which can be configured as either a closed secure carrier or an open travel bed, can be quickly detached from the stroller frame.
In the open travel bed mode, the pet is restrained by means of a safety strap which attaches to the pet""s collar or harness ring. The stroller preferably has a folding sun-shade or canopy and a carry-all bag which quickly detaches from the stroller handles. Both back wheels are fitted with foot brakes and the front wheels swivel 360xc2x0 for easy turning. In a preferred embodiment the stroller with kennel, pad, carry-all bag and canopy weighs only 16 lbs. As in prior foldable baby strollers, the stroller portion folds completely for compact storage and is made of durable lightweight, washable materials.
It is thus among the objects of the invention to provide for more convenient, safe and comfortable pet travel, with comfort to both the pet and the owner, while providing for separate use of the kennel portion of the kennel stroller when desired, and for folded, compact storage of the stroller portion, all in a very lightweight system. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.